Harry Potter and the Serpents Spy
by Chielan-Tankara
Summary: Harry loves Hermione. However, Hermione has an unknown crush on Draco. Remus has a long forgotten memory from before he was a werewolf. A new threat is revealed, Karmiko's are the new big thing. When Harry finds out that Hermione loves Draco, what will he


Harry Potter and the Serpent's Spy

Chapter One: Death Beyond The Veil

Disclaimer: I do not own any items, characters, creatures or places in this story unless you do not recognize them from the books and films of Harry Potter. They belong to the infamous J.K. Rowling.

A/N: The story is on this age group for safety, I don't want to be told off there is swearing and lots of romance please read and review! No flames please! Hope you like the story. DM/HG

Harry Potter, a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is more or less in need of anger management. He has returned to his bedroom and agrees to be given small amounts of food through a cat flap in his bedroom door. Some would consider this a mission to starvation. However, Harry just doesn't want bars on his bedroom window again.

Everything had seemed pointless after the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Being seventeen and losing all hope of peace was hard for him; especially with Voldemort loose and nobody able to stop him. Would they all die? Well, at least Harry would be with Sirius and his mum and dad. That thought might have stopped him from threatening everyone and just shouting instead of speaking calmly.

As he lay on his bed, thinking, Hedwig flew through the window and perched on top of her cage with a letter in her beak. Harry sat up and looked at the handwriting on the envelope. It was his friend Ron's handwriting.

Sighing, he retrieved the letter from his owl and opened it. The letter wasn't very long, but having nothing else to do, Harry read it.

_Dear Harry_

_The Burrow and I wondered whether you'd like to come down to my house for the rest of the summer holidays. Hermione's coming over when she's come back from Egypt. That's only tomorrow. I don't think we'll try the fireplace this time if you're allowed over. Dad wants to go the muggle way because you can't apparate yet. Reply as soon as possible please, dad wants to set off today so we can all be at The Burrow when Hermione gets here. If you want to come, that is._

_From Ron _

Harry wasn't the least bit surprised about the content of the letter. He picked up a bit of parchment from his messy floor and fetched a bottle of ink and a quill from his near empty trunk. He sat at his desk, dipping his quill in the ink bottle.

_Dear Ron_

_I'll be allowed to come over. The Dursley's won't mind a bit that I'm gone. There's only a week until we go back to Hogwarts anyway. It'll be different around there now that Voldemort's out and about. I don't think I'll be able to do the D.A. Meetings anymore, don't ask me why._

_From Harry_

He made sure that he was clear in his letter before tying it around Hedwig's leg.

"Don't come back, I might have already gone ok? Try not to let anyone intercept you; Death Eaters might be watching the post, or the Ministry. They're both as bad as each other," Harry told Hedwig. He saw her look at him worriedly with her beautifully lit amber eyes.

"Hooo…" she whispered softly. Harry smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I won't ever hate you. You're the best, Hedwig, don't ever forget that. I love you, girl," Harry reassured her, kissing his owl on her head before carrying her to the window. "Safe journey, Hedwig," Then she took off through the window and into the skies.

Harry tidied everything up into his trunk and then got dressed.

He wore ripped jeans and a plain black shirt. He wore a leather jacket and his grey trainers. It was no use combing his raven black hair. It was just like his father, arrogant.

Gripping his bedroom door handle firmly, he opened it with his new found strength. He ripped the chain off of his door and carried his trunk downstairs. He was ready to face the Dursleys.

As he walked down the stairs, his uncle Vernon glared at him. Harry walked into the living room and placed his heavy trunk on the floor.

"What do you want, boy?" Vernon asked.

"I'm going over to my friend Ron's house today. I'm staying for the rest of the summer holidays," Harry told them.

Vernon and his wife Petunia looked at Harry; shocked for about a second and then glared. Their pig like son, Dudley, waddled into the room.

"You're not allowed to go; mum and dad never said that you were allowed!" Dudley informed Harry. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped up to Dudley. Now that they were older, Harry was taller. Dudley was small and fat, unlike Harry who was tall and skinny, however, Harry was becoming more muscular.

Harry pulled his wand out from his jeans pocked, and held it up to Dudley's face.

"You think I care do you?" Harry asked coldly. "Well, let me put this straight, unless you want to be more like a pig, then shut up!" Dudley closed his stupid mouth quickly, staring at the wand.

They heard a knock on the door.

"They couldn't be here already!" Harry told himself. He walked by the Dursley's quickly and opened the door. He was wrong. Standing outside the door was Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin. "Hi Remus, Mr. Weasley," Harry shook their hands and let them in.

"Are we setting off straight away then?" Remus asked. Harry nodded picking up his trunk. As they were walking out the door without a word, a car banged down the street and halted in front of the house. A man climbed out of it and smiled at the three wizards.

"Ah, you must be Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and," the man listed walking up to Harry. "Harry Potter? Am I correct?" He asked

"Yeah, but we should know who you are as well," Harry told the man.

"Oh yes, how rude of me; my name is Montgomery Kira! I'm pleased to meet you!" The man introduced himself. "I have a daughter too. She's in the car, come out love!"

A girl about 16 climbed out the car. She had light pink hair and Harry could tell that she was quite shy. She was wearing a light pink top with a heart which had wings on it. She wore a skirt the same shade of pink as her top which came down to her knees. It had a light purple ribbon for a belt which dangled down to her ankles. She wore light pink boots which came up to just below her knees.

She smiled shyly at Harry. He smiled back.

"Introduce yourself, they're nice people," her father told her.

"My name is Kimiko Kira, aged 16, type 696222; I am very pleased to meet all of you," she introduced herself. Harry looked confused at her stating a number. What was she?

"Hahahahaha, yes, I call her my daughter, but she is a robot. A state of the art, you know, all those robots coming out that look like real people…Uhhh…Karmikos they call them. Isn't this one just a darling?" Montgomery laughed. Harry looked at the man smiling to the girl, she smiled. However, it wasn't real. She wasn't real. It was artificial.

"Master, you have two new emails waiting to be read, shall I read them out to you?" Kimiko asked. She smiled sweetly at her master. Montgomery nodded.

_Dear Montgomery_

_I have been researching for you and have found out that Kimiko is able to go inside Hogwarts grounds. Her programming is compatible without using electricity. A very capable Karmiko, if I say so myself. The new update that you wanted is available; bring Kimiko along if you like. Madison will update her for you while we talk business. You must tell me how much you paid for her, I might be able to build some more with her data and metadata. Oh yes I also have that laptop Karmiko you requested for Mr. Potter. Come tomorrow if you would then Mr. Potter will be able to get his laptop tomorrow as well. This one is also capable of handling its self inside Hogwarts grounds._

_From Michiro_

"The second one is:"

_Dear Mr. Kira_

_You requested a basic check up for 696222, named Kimiko Kira. The appointment will be next Thursday at twelve 'o clock p.m. Please come to the check up centre at the time requested and we will see you straight away._

_From the Karmiko Check-Up Centre_

"Thank you Kimiko, I guess young Mr. Potter here would like an explanation about the laptop Karmiko?" Montgomery asked.

"Yeah, I would," Harry replied.

"A Laptop Karmiko is a smaller Karmiko and looks like an anime chibi come to life. They are easy to use and come with a full instruction explanation of use. It has a built in alarm clock and many sounds for different events. If you link it up to a television it will allow you to view pictures and other documents. The newer types have more memory and are evolved from the previous makes. They are very helpful, there are also Miniature Karmiko's, would you like me to explain those ones too?" Kimiko explained.

"Ah, no, that will be all Kimiko," Montgomery replied, patting Kimiko on the head.

'He says he treats her like his daughter, but he pets her like an animal and uses her intelligence for basic things!' Harry thought angrily. He kept his thoughts to himself though; this man might give them a ride.

'This man seems awfully familiar…Aaaah! My head……….' Remus thought. He clutched his head and fell to the floor in agony. Harry, Mr. Weasley and Montgomery dashed towards him.

"Remus, are you okay?" Harry asked. Remus' eyes were closed tightly.

'What is this pain? Why am I hurting?' Remus thought. His mind flashed to Montgomery standing in a dark forest. He was standing next to Remus; a wolf was lying dead on the floor. Suddenly, Remus fainted….


End file.
